pokemon funnys
by IamFishCrashing
Summary: just some random humor stories and yea some aaml...i guess...if you have any ideas for random humor stoiries to add to tell me must be done threw review[EXREAMLY RANDOM]...some one plz review!...oh btw you may die at end of the second ending joke its re r
1. pokemon funny 1

i feel a little stubid whriteing this but i have thout of some funney things for pokemon lol sry in advance for the bad spelling im dislexec(2 years later...no realy 2 years later..)...i fixed it! 

Ash and co. get lost in the place that was seen in that inuyasha esp. with the sacred alchol(im beeing realy pasofic)

One day Ash and co. ver 2.5 (subsbtion of being in new season . . .)...(I WAS WRONG)(Brock,Max,May,Misty) were on there way to the nerest gym when they see a wired haze on the harizen WARNING RANDOM STUPIDEDY AHEAD!

Brock: Hey guys what is that?

May: I dont know.

Ash: It's probly just some fog.

Misty: Yea your right...

(so they keep walking along)

Misty: Whooo the roads geting steep!

Brock: Yea.

Ash: Eh nothing we cant handel!

Misty and May thinking:(sigh Ash so much confedence!)at the same time they almost say out loud

Ash: Huh, you guys say something?

Misty and May thinking: (eep!) and then said; No!

Brock: Nope.

Max: Not me.

Brock: It's starting to get late.

May: Hmm? Realy didnt notice...i feel a little funney..

Max: Arg me to..

Brock: Now that you mention it me too...

Ash: Well we feel just fine right Misty?

Misty: Ehhhh not realy...

(oh boy there getting groggy! (but realy says with as little intrist as possable) )

Ash: Guys are you alright..

Brock:I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAIL ROAD ALL THE LIVE LONG DAY! (Brock sang while pounding his head on a bolder)

Ash: Rrrrrrrrrrrrright... Max,Misty,May you o...(he was interuped by...)

May and Misty: OH ASH KATCHUM we _loooove_ youuuuu!

Ash: WHAT!

Misty and may: We said we love you !

(Misty kissed Ash on the cheek)

Ash studders: I..I..

May: Eeek oh yea well!

(May kisses Ash on the lips)

(Ash blushed)

Ash studders more: b.da..wha!

(oh sorry and max and pikachu)

(Pikachu repeaedly jumps off rock flaping his arms becasue he thingks hes a piggeot)

(Max screams chewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!repeatedly because well he thingks hes a pikachu)

(Misty giggled then french kisses Ash)

Ash thinking: OH MY GOD! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? There all acking like there...drunk? but how...hmmmmmmm..could it be the haze?sigh cant do anying about it and who cares this is _niiiice..._

(so this pretty much gose on for hours on end Max screeming chewwww loadly in to the night, Pikachu jumping off a rock, Brock pounding his head agenst a bolder, and May and Misty taking turns kissing ash each more exream then the next(please remane your thoughts at PG thank you)

(the next morning may and misty wake up first)

May and Misty: Arg my head why is Ash wareing... EEEEEEP! Thats are lip stick..OH MY GOD! We kissed him ack! (they start whipeing the kissy marks off)

(the reson ash wasnt wakeing up is because he was in a love coma with dark dark red face harts for peupuls(eye centers)and swirls in his eyes ( yea, yea i know dumb! but just trying to but picture in your head) )

(brock is in a coma with 5000 lumps stacked on top of each other on his head)

(max hurt his voice box from screaming "CHEWWWWW" over and over and over and over and...)

(Ash started twiching and droooooling)

May: Uh oh hes wakeing up!

Misty: Oh no and there still some marks on him!

Ash: Eh, Ah, Awwww my head! Eww why is there?... Oh yea last night.

Misty and May: Eeep plz dont te..

Ash: To save us all alot of embaresment lets just pertend this all didnt hapen ok?

May and Misty: Thanks ash...(both give a peck on the cheeks)

Ash: Eh heh heh heh...

(and pikachu is broosed head to toe from oh come you know)

(after Pikachu becomes contress and Brock out of his coma the only ones who have any idea of what happend last night were Ash,Misty,May)

(so they set out and continue there jorney misty and may are a little behind)

Misty: _So may you like ash?_

(May blushed)

May: Yea.. but you _loove him!_

Misty: Eh heh heh(Misty blushed)

May: Dont worry i wont tell if you wont.

Misty: That right you wont! Cause i have dirt on you!

May: Same here stubid. naaahhhn she said as she mocked her.

Misty: Humph!

THE END...of this one..


	2. pokemon funny 2

sigh i hope i do a good job of this one oh and there is minor content buts its only PG rated 

ash and co.+me where all standing around the camp fire

Misty: Sigh im bored.

May: I know lets play truth or dare!

Me: Ok.

Misty: Yea!

Ash: Shure.

Brock: Heheheeh ok.

Max: Why not.

May: Ok ill go first hmmm (thinging i have some cruel dares but im gona save them for later mahrahaha) ok ash truth or dare?

Ash: Truth!

May: Ok have you ever kissed a girl?

Ash: Ummm...no i dont think so...but plenty of girls have kissed me heh heh heh..

May: -.-;  
Brock : Lucky. (Brock said under his breath)

Ash: Ok now um...iAmFishCrashing truth or dare?

Me: Dare.

Ash: Ok hahaha i dare you to jump in the lake!

Me: O.o But its like only 50 degrees!

Ash: mahahahaha i know!

Me: Humph grumble grumble (i..he.it...WHAT EVER! jumed in the lake) HOLY CRAP ITS COLD!

evey one else: Hahahahahaha!

Me: (comes back) har de har har(says while stomping back to camp and pulling a fish out of his back pocket)

Me: **I WELL HAVE MY REVENGE!**

Ash: Shure you well..

Me: Oh but i well max! truth or dare?

max: Hmmmm..(Max adjusts his glasses) ehhhh errrr dare!

Me: I dare you to kick Brock in the nuts!

Brock: What! nooooooo! not thunderklease and LT.jack

Ash: You name your balls?

May: Im gona puke!

Misty: -.-;

Brock: Oh god please no!... BHAAAAHALLLLLL!

Me: Ow.

Max: Sigh sorry brock ok misty t or d?

Misty thinking: (Oh god eather way i could get embaresed what if he asks if i have a crush on some one...or dares me to kiss ash gulp then agian that whouldnt be so bad...) um dare.

Max: Ok umm i dare you to...(snaps fingers in after geting a idea) i know...kiss...ash on the cheek( grins evily)

(Ash and Misty look at eachother blush then look at the ground)

Ash: gulp (closese eyes and waits)

(Misty slowly moves in for the kiss)

(eveyone else sept brock who is still writhing in pain giggles)

Misty: smooooooooch

Max: You know it could of been just a peck...smirk.

Misty: (misty blushed) #O.O#;

Misty: Ok um may truth or dare?

May: Errr truth Misty: ok do you have a crush on ash?

May: Why do you wana know cause you might have some compation?

Misty: NO! IM NOT LIKE IN LOVE WITH HIM OR SOMETHING!

May:_ Never saaaaid that!_

Misty:(misty blushed)Just say it do you or dont you!

May:(may blushed) Ummmm aaaaa yea kinda.

(ash looks over at may wide eyed blinks sevel times sigh)

May: Ok brock truth or dare?

Brock: Owwwww fththththththt awwwww TRUTH!

May: Have any of your pick up lines worked?

Brock: The paain n...n...no...iAmFishCrashing t or d! awwwwww...

Me: truth.

Brock: HUFF PUFF HUFF PUFF fewww ok im ok now arg do you like one of the girls?

Me: Nope im a fish ...in the air...countuesly crashing...

Me:... Ok truth or dare ash?

Ash: Dare.

Me:Braahhahahahahahahaha mahahahahahaahahahahaha mhahahahahahahahha vbrahahahahahahahahaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa here do evey thing on this list!

(Ash reads the first thing and blushes)

Ash: Do i reaaaaly have to say this?

Me: Yes!

(Ash takes a deep havey sigh)

Ash: Misty you are the most beautiful girl that i have had my privlege to lye my eyes on...(blushes dark red)

evey on put misty and ash: haahahahahahahaaha

(Misty smiles secretly and shyly and also blushes)

Ash: humph plz come on do i realy have to do this tooo?

Me: hahaha yep!

Ash: sigh (ash shuts his eyes) Misty well you dance with me?...(ash blushes more...if possable..)

Misty:(misty blushed) i..i..um...ok..

(May, Max and Me giggled evily)

(ash and misty dance romanticly for 10 minuets)

(Misty misty blushed)

Misty thingking:(Wow i had no idea ash danced so well)

(Ash reads final thing on the list blushes dark dark dark red gulp starts trembleing)

Me: Say what it says quote!

Ash:...Kiss misty...

(Misty blushes a dark dark dark red but cant help but smile a little)

(Ash slowly moves over to Misty slowly closeing his eyes and moves in for a kiss as misty dose the same)

(smoooch)

May thinking:(Gerrrrrrr) 'vv'anime anger marks(lucky little...)

Me: hahahahaha!

( Ash sits back down and looks at the gruond with a dark red x 50 face and Misty blushes glowing pink)

Ash: sigh Ok um max truth or dare?

Max: Dare! Hahaha man that was worth what ever you could thingk of hahahahaha!

Ash: Grrrr...ok then sit on a sintaquill!

May: Well this is gona be fun(may grins evily)

(Ash releses he sintaquill)

Sintaquill: Quiiiiilll(yawwn its late)

Max: Gulp (sits on sintaquill)YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!(max runs around with but on fire)

Max: Ow ow wow ow wow ow wow (max jumps in the lake)

Ash Misty Brock and May Me: Haaaaaahaaaaahhahahahahahahahahahahah

Max: Oooooo..(rubs butt) ok brock truth or dare?  
Brock: Dare

Max: Open your eyes!

(brocks opens his eyes)

Me: ahhhhhhhhh he only has sockets ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

evey on else but brock: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Brock: Sorry! (closes his eyes)eehhh heh heh ok may t or d?

May: Dare

Brock: Ok call brendan on your cellphone and say you love him

Me: Mahahaha

May: Eeep! (gets cellphone out and calls brendan) Hi brendan?

Bredan: yea?

(i love you! may pipes)

Brendan: What!

(May hangs up and blushes)

evey one else: mahahahahahahahahaha

May: Im gona get my revange just like iAmFishCrashing did! misty truth or dare?

Misty: Haha d..hahha da...hahhaha dare!

May: Ha i dare you to make out with ash!

Misty: Gulp.

(Ash looks wide eyed at Misty then blinked)

Ash: ...Gulp.

May: Come on you know you want to!

Misty: (Misty blushed dark red) No i dont! sigh come on ash lets get this over with...

(Misty and Ash make out)

May,Me, Max, Brock: Hahaha!

Max Brock: L A D Y'S MAAAAAN HAHAHAHAHHA

(Ashed twiched twice)

Ash thinking:(Wow eveyting else in life could not have been as good as that)

Misty thinking:(Wow i hope i didnt over do it with the french kissing)(Misty blushed)

Misty: Ok Brock t or aaa dare sigh.

Brock: Haha took a lot out of ya hun haha dare

(Misty twiched three times)

Misty: Errrrrr swim in the lake for the rest of the game!

Brock: -.-;...(Brock jumped in to the lake)

Brock: **AHHHHH** COLD!

Misty: Hahahahaha!

Me: Brahhahaahaha!

Brock:...Ok may truth or dare?

May: Ummm dare.

Brock: Ok i dare you to run around in the forest in your underware screaming im the forest fon

May: Oo;

Me: Some ones played to many T rated games...

Misty: Pervert!

Ash: (rolls eyes and covers his eyes)

(May takes her clouths off untill theres only underware left runs around)

May: IM THE FOREST FON!

Brock: Ahhahhhaahahaaaaaahaaaaha!

Ash: Is she done?

Max: Yea.. (snikers)

Ash:(uncovers eyes)...Ahhhhhhhhhh no shes not (blushes) and recovers eyes...

Misty: Ok shes realy done know.

Ash: Realy?

Misty: Yes.

Ash:...sigh That was wired...

May: Your telling me, ok ash truth or dare ?

Ash:...Dare.

May: Ok i dare you to sing "i want it that way" and take your shirt off!

Ash: --;

(Ash takes shirt off revealing his six pac(stong chest and stomech)sings i want it that way0  
Misty and may: Drooooooooooooool...  
Ash: Why are you guys drooling?  
Misty and May: Eeep (they both blushed)  
Ash: You know im getting a little bored of this game..

Misty: Yea.

Max: Come on one more

Ash:...ok iAmFishCrashing truth or dare?  
Me:Dare.  
Ash: i dare you too skip your turn..there for the game is over

Me: '.'...sigh

* * *

if your wonder wtf? that cause this is a random humor fic **RANDOM HUMOR FOREVER!**


	3. pokemon funny 3

I DID NOT WRITE THIS anjrules DID I DID NOT HE DID!

Um...right...here are two extremely short stories based on some ships. I trust that you know what ships are, and how twisted they can get (like Ash and Gary or Pikachu and a ketchup bottle.) Oh well. Here they are.

Story #1:  
Oak: Ash...I am your father! Ash: NOOOOOO! Now Gary and I can't get married because we're related! Gary: We can't get married anyways! Pallet Town doesn't support gay marriages! Anyways, at least you're the lucky one here. I'm the one that has to call you "uncle!" Jessie: Misty...I am your sister! Misty: What? Ash's Mom: Oh, Mimie, you're the only one that seems to understand my feelings! Mimie: Mr. Mime! Giovanni: Get away from that Mr. Mime! Deliah...you are my woman! Brock: Wait a minute. If you and Giovanni did it, and the offspring isn't Ash, then who would the child be? Or did you use contraceptives. Ash's Mom: No. We only did it once, and had twins! Ash: Really? Who? Ash's Mom: Richie and Todd! Ash falls over Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu! Pikapi pikachu! (Translation: Who should I sleep with tonight? Togepi or the ketchup bottle?) Togepi: Togebriri! Ketchup bottle:... Meowth: Hey, what about me? Pikachu: Pika pikapi. Pikapi pikachu! (Translation: I slept with you yesterday! We have to take turns!) Archaic & CR: Okay, now you're going too far!

Story #2 (based on a theory that Jessie and James are Ash's real parents)  
James at 10: Jessie! What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to see you again! Jessie at 10: Oh, James, I'm so lonely without you! I just had to come! James at 10: All right. But let's go to Growly's room. It's safer there.

One night of hot sex later...

Jessie at 10: Mom! I'm pregnant! Miyamoto: Really? That's great! Now I'm going to be a grandmother! Giovanni: Or you think you will...You see, my wife needs a son, but she's sterile, so your daughter will be surrogate for her. Miyamoto: But... Giovanni: No buts! That's an order!

9 months later...

Giovanni: Look at what I found on the side of the road! Ash's Mom: Oh! It's a baby! I always wanted one. Let's name him Ash.

James at 11: What? You were pregnant? Jessie at 11: Yes, and they took our baby away. James at 11: Our baby? Jessie at 11: (nods sadly) Yes.

A few months later...

Ash's Mom: You piece of s---! What do you mean you've been sleeping around? That's it! I'm getting a divorce! Giovanni: That's fine with me. I don't love you anymore! Take that little piece of trash with you! (points at Ash)

And you know the rest... 


End file.
